Spica Stellar
Lily: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy tenemos un gran evento por delante! Espero que nos puedan seguir el paso Shion: Después de todo no estaremos solas Sawako: Nos acompañaran unos invitados especiales § Las luces se apagan* Público: ¿? Xxx: Desde el más profundo lugar de tu corazón...hemos llegado para soprederlos... Xxx2: Desde la mente más ingeniosa del mundo...haremos brillar tus ojos... Xxx3: Desde la hermosa noche estrellada...no te arrepentiras de haber venido... § Aparece 1 luz* Xxx: ¡La Cupido de tu corazón! ¡Harumi Sunakawa! Xxx2: ¡La genio de los Lives! ¡Hibiki Shikyoin! Xxx3: ¡La luna milagrosamente bella! ¡Nanami Hirakawa! HHN: ¡Nosotras somos...Amour Lune Ingénieux! Todas: ¡Prepárense para el mejor Live de sus vidas! Público: ¿¡EEEEEH!? 0.0 Harumi: Jeje, ¡A que no esperaban esta sorpresa! ¿No? Hibiki: Obviamente, esto nadie se lo puede perder Nanami: Por favor, ¿Quién se atrevería? HHN: ¡Disfruten nuestro Live, y que llegue a sus corazones! SPICA STELLAR 1ST LIVE ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee: Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! La canción de su debut live si que fue asombrosa, veamos que sorpresas nos traerán esta ocasión Sawako:'''Escort Leaf Coord Un conjunto rojo es perfecto en para Shion '''Shion: Cinema Ball Coord Si Shion era rojo, Lily es blanco. ¡Buena suerte Spica Stellar! Lily:'''Pearl Ball Coord ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Shitai koto itte mite yo ne Please! Sawagitai kibun dakara sa Tondemo nandemo kanaechau Ikinari sugiru desho No! Wakannai kedo omoshirosou Oshiete oshiete don'na koto? Otto meian kamo!? Doresu kichaou ka winna・warutsu de! Shall we dance? Yume no you ni odorimashou Hitoyo no wasurerarenai shinderera Kutsu wo nuide okeba nakusanai yo karuku hayaku Dare o yobou ka? Moriagaru ne! Muzukashiku nai yo kitto ne Surprise! Yorokobu kao mitai kara Issai gassai kanaechau Masaka honki datta nante Stop! Sugoi yo dokidoki suru ne Minna de minna de dansu paatii! Mita koto nai kuraiookina shanderia kagayaite Baiorin ga yuuga ni hoshi no kirameki o sasou yo Gurasu wo douzo to giniro no torei ga matteru no Sukoshi kinchou shichau ne Awatenaide nikkori waratte purinsesu mitai ni! Shall we dance? Kurukuru to mawarimashou Aria wa nemuku nacchau yo shinderera Dakara seippai tanoshinjae tsukareru made Zutto odorou? Moriagatte ne! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Mochiron odorou! Let’s! dance!! Step with me!!! '''Making Drama Switch On! It's Showtime..Shall we dance? Cyalume Change '-Empieza a caer confeti de colores del cielo-' Senjou dashi sasotte yo ne winna・warutsu de! Shall we dance? Shall we dance? ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Yume no you ni odorimashou Hitoyo no wasurerarenai shinderera Kutsu wo nuide okeba nakusanai yo karuku hayaku Dare o yobou ka? Moriagaru ne! Zutto odorou? Zutto odorou! Moriagatte ne!! AMOUR LUNE INGÉNIEUX 1ST LIVE ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Meganee: Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Uno de los mejores lives está por comenzar ¡Las fans ya están esperando en las gradas! Hibiki: '''Hibiki Radiant Coord Un conjunto rosado es perfecto en para el cupido de la unidad '''Shion: Harumi Radiant Coord Si Harumi era rosa, Nanami es amarillo. ¡Iluminen en escenario! Lily: 'Nanami Radiant Coord ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Try Star, Take Higher Tri-Star, Take Higher Triangle, Star Higher Try Star, Take Higher Tri-Star, Continue Try Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete Ubai toru, ''Femme fatale no inryoku I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo Mitsumeteru hoshi, flare no hikari wa Yurameite iru dress no yō deshō I know You want to touch me free Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de Koko wa, heart ga mezamete, hana saite Respect shiau basho Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara''Chance'' muda ni shinaide Dōzo, motto chikazuite Please Take Me Higher Dakishimete odori mashō Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de Kagayakeru wake janai ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ ALI: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! ¡Starlight Triangle! ALI: ¡Cyalume Change! ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Koko wa, heart ga mezamete, hana saite Respect shiau basho Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga sukidakara Chance muda ni shinaide Kimi to eien ni kienai densetsu no shujinkō, enjitai Tatoe nando demo umare kawattatte Akogarete shimau deshō Moshimo tengoku no naka de asondemo, taikutsu ni omou hazu Keshite kanketsu shinai yokubō no naka de, ikiru no wo aishiteru Try Star Take Higher Triangle Star Higher Tri-Star Take Higher Tri-Star Continue Try Tri-Star Take Higher SPICA STELLAR 2ND LIVE ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ '''Meganee: Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! La primera canción fue asombrosa, veamos que sorpresas nos traerán esta ocasión Sawako: Diamond Check Emerald Coord Un conjunto azul es perfecto en para Shion Shion: Diamond Check Celebrity Coord Si Shion es azul, Lily es morado. ¡Buena suerte Spica Stellar! Lily: '''Diamond Check Purple Coord ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire Gakkari wa shitakunai tte Nani o mamoru tsumori sa? Ochikonde mo ii janai ka Agarou yo shiisoo geemu Nando datte naichau nda Kankiwa maritai kara ne Nanto naku wa iya janai ka Kimeru nda happii choisu Girigiri (mienai) dakedo ne (yo no naka) Hashiru mirai (mai mirai) Suriringu・Wan Uei Sore koso honmou dane Ikiru atsusa o kanjitai dake sa Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresouna omoi wa Sekaijuu de asobitai tte kokoro kara no kibou Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresouna omoi wa Dareka no tame janakute jibun katte na passhon ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ '''Making Drama Switch On! TOKIMEKI Spica Stellar Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresouna omoi wa Sekaijuu de asobitai tte kokoro kara no kibou Tomaranai yo tomaranai yo afuresouna omoi wa Dareka no tame janakute jibun katte na passhon Katte ni yacchae rettsu go! Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire Mai mirai torai・torai・torai rai Honki de hashire LILY SOLO LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Un conjunto perfecto para un Solo Live importante, el toque de Lily no podría faltar '''Lily: Hope of Stars Coord ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hajime" wa minna isshun no shigeki Juudan ni utareta you datta Atsuku moeteku hibana mitaku Omoi ni kogareteru omoi tachi mukae "Owari" wa minna issho no higeki Jigoku ni oto sareru sama datta Tomo ga sekai ga teki ni naru ga Negai to wa zettai kanaeru MONO deshou Nee... dekinai no nara yaru na Dakedo yareru no nara dekiru Jibun ni kateru no wa jibun Massugu ni tatakae Yume ga yume ja owarenai kara Watashi no ima ni narinasai Kizutsuite mo ii sa Kurushikute mo ii sa Aa donna tsumi demo ki na yo Yume ja yume ga tomarenai kara Watashi no MONO ni narinasai Kono kokoro de susume Kono ryoute de tsukame Aa dakishimeru Dear My DREAM ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! Happy Lucky Train Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Yume ga yume ja owarenai kara Watashi no ima ni narinasai Kizutsuite mo ii sa Kurushikute mo ii sa Aa donna tsumi demo ki na yo Yume ja yume ga tomarenai kara Watashi no MONO ni narinasai Kono kokoro de susume Kono ryoute de tsukame Aa dakishimeru Dear My DREAM Aa ima kanaeru Dear My DREAM HIBIKI SOLO LIVE Meganee:'Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Un conjunto perfecto para demostrar superioridad en un Solo Live importante. '''Hibik'i: Escort Leaf Coord ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kimi hakanakumo tsuyoi Sonokokoroni ima kakumei nosetara Kimi tomadowazu huruu Seigi no nakaniaru miraio goran Kako wa wasurete Doresu mo ru-jumo kanawanai Rinnjinn mo kamigami mo Urayamu pa-fekuto byu-ti naito ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ '''Making Drama Switch On! ¡Revolucion Zafiro!¡Baile Inocente Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Pure amo-re Ai Sakihokore utsukushii hana Akaku takeru maguma kasaburannkani Amo-re iza shinnkitsu o oshieyou Aisurutowa orokana syoudou Shikashi bokura wa aigayueni kokoniiru SHION SOLO LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Blanco y Negro son los colores perfectos para cualquier live '''Shion: Eternal Black or Whit Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Omoidase yuriokose ano hi mita shōdō no shōtai mezasu yume Junpū de manpan'na koko nukedashi shippūdotō no man'naka misue Nobore takami no saki e nozome yuiitsu muni wo Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo honki no purorōgu Kanzen muteki de in janai? Hasha de Onore no subete sube fainaru shōjo Kusubutta shoshi kantetsu kotae nara tanjun meikai hitomi tojiru na Nani mo hitei wa shinai tadashi manzoku mo shinai Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo makenai jōnetsu Kanzen muteki de in janai? Jiyū ni Sekai no subete koe shiryōran mirai ryōran Shiro to kuro no hyōri musō Ima to asu no sōgo kakusei ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! ¡Show Rockero de avion en el aire! Super Cyalume Change "Zetsu taiteki seimeitai de igo yoroshiku!" ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Zettai seimei deitai hāto igo yūki no igunisshon Kanzen muteki de in janai? Hasha de saishū keitai e Zettai eien deitai hāto sa~a sōzō no soto e Kanzen ranman de in janai? Zenshin de Honto no yume motome hengen jizai Fainaru shōjo Ready go...! NANAMI SOLO LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Un conjunto perfecto para demostrar quién es la reina del escenario. El dorado te hará resaltar mas '''Nanami: Golden Sinbad Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Chica Chica, Ha~ Taiyō no rhythm Dancing, dancing utatte Olé! Chigau ashioto kasanariattara sympathy Suki to kirai wa dare mo ga motte iru kanjō Sekai wa itsudatte jūnintoiro mawaru mangekyō Saa, oide Feel, Feel, Feel kanjite Tebyōshi Clap, Clap, Clap shōdō de 1, 2, 3 Step, Step, Step hibiite Hitotsu no kiseki hajimaru ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! Roses de Danse Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Yume to yume wo awase atarashī yume umareru Omou mama ni odore yo, Chicas mirai wa soko ni Ima wa dare mo shiranai mada kiita koto nai melody Kimi to nara kanaderareru yo mirai wa koko ni Chica Chica, Ha~ HARUMI SOLO LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escane sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Un conjunto hecho para una princesa, espero que el live de hoy traiga muchas sonrisas '''Harumi: Elegant Crystal Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete! Atama no naka fukuramu image Katachi ni shitara sekai de hitori Atarashī watashi ni nareru Daisuki de sodatenakucha Miraimuki no ima wo kimi ni miseru ne Itsudatte kokoro ni hikaru taiyō wasurenai no (START DASH!!) ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! Beautiful & Colorful Party Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation Zensokuryoku tsukamaete Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) SAWAKO SOLO LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Un conjunto amarillo para dejar en claro que es momento de divertirse '''Sawako: Citrine Drop Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Sawako:¡Minna! ¡Pop Beam Activado! Espero que disfruten mi Live Kihonteki ni wa ippongi dakedo toki to baai de utsurigi nano Sonna juunanteki ouryoku umaku ikashite tsunawatari Suki na hito ni wa nikoniko shite soude nai hito mo sorenari ni Sotozura yokute uchibenkei yowatari dake wa jouzu Kiryou to sainou dake de karuku konaseru shigoto janai no Dakara hito ni mienai doryoku nante hakuchou nami ijou Kitto watashi ga ichiban! Demo anata mo sokosoko kamo Sorya watashi to kuraberu kara chotto bun warui no yo Datte SUTAATO RAIN ga mou haruka tooku ni atte Sou kantan ni wa nukenai aru imi deki REESU nano Yaochou dewa naku seisei doudou...mochiron ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Making Drama Switch On! Sawako esta caminando por una ciudad en blanco y negro con gente frunciendo el ceño, del cielo caen colores los cuales agarra y empieza a darle color a la ciudad mientras que la gente empieza a sonreir. ¡Colorfu Smile! Cyalume Change ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Yappa watashi ga ichiban! Ima kagayaiteiru mitai Sorya umare nagara daiya no genseki mitai damon Motto BIGGU ni naranakya mou nanika no machigai desho Mada watashi ni kizuitenai okureta hito-tachi mo Kono miryoku BIIMU de HAATO o ROKKUON! suru no! HIBIKI,NANAMI & SHION Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Cada uno de estos conjuntos deja en claro su personalidad, ¡Sera un live muy encendido! '''Hibiki: Fantasy Prince Coord Nanam'''i: Glorious Glow Coord '''Shion: Rock Lady Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Azayaka na iro matou hamon wa kaze ukete tobitatta Kirakira to hikaru mabushii sora e to Yuugure sashikomu hikari terasu kenban Sotto yubi o nosete ano hi no kimochi senritsu egakidasu Kedakaku saku hana mitsume sugata kasaneta Kanaderu waon hibiki seijaku ni kodama shita Me o tojite kanjiru kurayami hikaru hamon Ima sugu kono nami anata ni tsutaetakute Hageshiku afurederu kono kimochi daiji na koto tsutaetai Kako o ima o mirai tsunageru kotoba o sagasu yo Azayaka na iro matou hamon wa kaze ukete tobitatta Kirakira to hikaru mabushii sora e to ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! Roses de Danse Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Hageshiku afurederu kono kimochi daiji na koto tsutaetai Kako o ima o mirai tsunageru kotoba o sagasu yo Azayaka na iro matou hamon wa kaze ukete tobitatta Kirakira to hikaru mabushii sora e to HIBIKI & NANAMI LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Una princesa y un príncipe suben al escenario, ¡Definitivamente una gran combinación! '''Hibiki: Fantasy Prince Coord Nanam'''i: Glorious Glow Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Hitoriyogari no tsumetai ame ni utare nagara Tsukanoma ni kawatte yuku iro kaori soshite anata no egao Kurikaesareru toki no naka de afure hajimeru Subete kieteshimawanai you ni Yuuyami no saki hikaru hoshi-tachi hakanai yoru zenbu karamase Kokorobososa o kanjiru "Sayonara da ne" tte saigo no kotoba Mimi ni nokoru kara itai yo Ima mo aishiteiru kara Sabishii hane o kasanete mou ashita o yumemiteru no HAROO GUBBAI furimukanai you ni ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ '''Making Drama Switch On! Rain of Flowers to the Damsels Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ "Sayonara da ne" tte saigo no kotoba Mada mune ni nokoru demo ima wa mou Tooi hi no MEMORII Sora ni hikaru kiesou na hoshi-tachi maru de watashi mitai ne HAROO GUBBAI kirei ni kagayaku no HARUMI, SAWAKO & LILY LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Cada uno de estos conjuntos dejan en claro su personalidad, ¡Sera un live entretenido para todos! '''Harumi: Peaceful days Coord Sawako: High Tension Coord Lily: Over Myself Coord ------------------------------------------------------------------ Chiisaku mae narae! Tsumekonda kimochi ga mae ni mo ushiro ni mo Hora hajike tobisou… Honto wa tobidashitaii Tokimeki no genseki Junbi wa mou kanryou Muteki suteki yokan Feelin’ Me no mae ni aru no wa michi e no tobira Kimi mo Boku mo Minna Oideyo C'mon! Dekitate EBORYU~! REBORYU~! JENEREESHON Hajimemashite Baby my dream Komiage Melody Start line tanoshi sugi! Kyunto shichau Atarashii sekai e to cut in shite Yume ga DEBYUU suru yoroshikuu (haai! ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! Happy Lucky Train (Trio Ver) Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Dekitate EBORYU~! REBORYU~! JENEREESHON Sodatemashou Little my dream Totsugeki Music Making ima dake no Mune no ondo Atarashii Sekai e to cut in shite Mirai DEBYUU da yo yoroshikuu (haai!) STAGE DRAMA: ONE DAY POLICE Stage Drama:One Day Police HARUMI & SAWAKO DUO LIVE Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Un live de Harumi & Sawako seguro generara un ambiente de alegría en el escenario ¡No puedo esperar! '''Harumi: Peaceful days Coord Sawako: High Tension Coord -------------------------------- Flip Flop kokoro ga fuwatto ten ni todoku Mitai na DORAMA ga watashi-tachi o matte iru Woh Yeah! Kirakira ga watashi o tsutsumu marude sou! KAANIBARU mitai Me ni utsuru mono zenbu takaramono FAINDAA ni koboresou nano Hashiritsuzukete mieru mono subete ima o norikoete yuku Matsu dake ja mou te ni hairerarenai dokidoki o shitte iru no!! "Atarashii" ga mejirooshi chotto bikkuri suru kedo Anata to watashi ga iru kono SUTEEJI ga ichiban suteki!! Onajiyou de onaji janai toki ga Gyutto watashi-tachi tsunai de hanasanai ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! Magic Flight Love (Duo Ver) Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Flip Flop kawashita watashi-tachi no koe to Anata no koe ga sora ni maiagatta Flip Flop kokoro ga fuwatto ten ni todoku Mitai na DORAMA ga watashi-tachi o itsudemo sou matte iru!! Woh Yeah! Woh Yeah! SHION & NANAMI DUO LIVE Meganee:'Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Este live tendrá una gran explosión genial seguida del resplandecer de una celebridad ¡Que emoción! '''Nanam'i: Glorious Glow Coord '''Shion: Rock Lady Coord ---------------------------------- Breakin' Through junbi wa OK? Kasoku shiteku jounetsu o tokihanate mirai e Riyuu hoshigaru yowasa nante Yoru no katasumi ni oiteiku no sa Rikutsu janai yo "suki" no PAWAA wa Tanjun ni tsuyoi hikari shinjite Let's Fly! Heart no ENJIN atsui Beat ni mi o makase Takaku takaku seisouken tsukinuke Make a Sensation! Oh Yeah! Starry Heavens oto no tsubu ga Hajike tonde kirameite FUREEZU ni naru Breakin' Through junbi wa OK? Kasanariau jounetsu de ima o kizande ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! ¡Show Rockero de avion en el aire! Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Tsubasa hirogete tsugi no FEIZU e Ikou! Issho ni norikome Jet to the Future HIBIKI & LILY DUO LIVE Meganee:'Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Una canción con grandes sentimientos resaltara el mejor lado de ambos ¡Suerte! '''Hinbik'i: Fantasy Prince Coord '''Lily: Over Myself Coord -------------------------------------- Arasoi no naka hitori obiete te mo idakiyose te kure ta furueru kata o tatakai no uzu ni madowasare sō demo oshie te kure ta ne kimi no hikari ga michibii te kono yūki wa togire nai yo mayoi tomadoi ni oware te mo tada hitotsu dake no basho mezaso u mirai e ima tachimukau tame inotte sai ta hana wa To meet your eyes utsuru subete o irodoru ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! ¡Revolucion Zafiro!¡Baile Inocente Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ kiseki ni sae kawaru hate naku kizan da toki wa kizuna hiraku tobira Now blossom out kitto kodoku ja nai shinji te SPICA STELLAR & AMOUR LUNE INGÉNIEUX Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Todos juntos seguramente crearan un live espectacular. '''Hibiki: Fantasy Prince Coord Nanami: Glorious Glow Coord Harumi: Peaceful days coord Lily: Over Myself Coord Sawako: High Tension Coord Shion: Rock Lady Coord ------------------------------------------------------ Koko ni aru kitto kono omoi ga mahou Kibou ga mirai o hiraiteku Koronda toki sotto tsubuyaku Itamitome no jumon ga aru no "Asu wa motto kagayaite yuku!" Sore wa Jibun hagemasu EERU ni kawaru Susunde miyou migaite miyou Hora, uta DANSU kono egao Soshite kokoro o Growing up! Koko ni aru kitto kono kimochi ga chikara Datte SHINDERERA wa ganbari ya, desho? Koko ni aru nee hontou no mahou wa Mune no mannaka hikari tte iru Kagayaki tsuzukeru Star of my heart ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! TOKIMEKI Spica Stellar Starlight Triangle Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Koko ni aru kitto kono kizuna ga takara Datte saikou no mikata ga iru mon! Arigatou ima hontou no mahou o Tsutaeru tame ni utau kara Koko de meguriaeta Zutto daisuki na kimi ni Koko de meguriaeta Kimi to tomo ni Encore Fans: ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! ¡Encore! Harumi: Hey, chicas, ¿lo escuchan? Lily:Si, lo escucho claramente Shion:E-es casi como un sueño... Nanami: El live ya termino, pero aun asi... Hibiki:El "Encore" de todos.. Sawako:Todos...todos...¡Todos estan llamando a Sawako! Las demas:¡No,no,no! Nanami:No es eso..Si,si...a quien todos estan llamando es a mi Hibiki:¡Tampoco es eso! Lily: Umm, es una promesa. Harumi:¡Bien, respondamos al encore! Shion:¡Hey, antes de salir tienes que cambiarte! Lily:Encore...solo..un poco mas... Harumi: Aaaah...pero ya esto temblando... Hibiki: Eeh...están tan desaliñadas..en ese caso, ¡Lily! Lily:¿¡Eh,yo!? Hibiki:Inyectales a todas una recarga de poder; un hechizo o magia, lo que sea,cualquier cosa estara bien ¡Por favor! Lily:¡¿eh?!¡tan de repente! Harumi: Lily ¡Por favor! Sawako: ¡Por favor! Lily:¡Eh, e-entendido!¡Les inyectare mi poder! Harumi & Sawako: ¡Qué bien! Lily:*extiende sus manos hacia las chicas*¡El poder..el poder..! HaruSawa: ¡Uhum! Lily:¡Poder,poder!¡Mmm~! Shion:¿Llego,Sa-chan? Sawako:No lo se..¿y tu Harumi-chan? Harumi: Yo tampoco lo se...pero de seguro pronto... Lily: ¡Ah,basta,esto es innecesario! HaruSawa:¡¿Eeeh~?! Hibiki:¿Lily? Lily:No necesitamos que libere mi poder o algo asi, porque, si hemos sido capaces de llegar hasta aqui,es por el poder..por el poder que tienen todas HaruSawa:Ah Lily:Asi que, está bien Sawako:Lily-chan Harumi:¡Uhm, lo entiendo! A pesar de esta cansadas por haber cantado y bailado todo este tiempo, a pesar de eso..ahora que el live esta terminando ¡Comienzo a sentirme con energias! Shion:Ahora que lo dices...asi es.. Hibiki:Si,puedo sentirlo Lily:poder...el poder de todas... Nanami:Esta ardiendo ¡Como una fuerte llamarada! Sawako: ¡Kyaa~!¡yo tambien,Sawako Power esta al maximo! Hibiki:¡Todas..! Shion:uhm,podemos.. Harumi:¡Bien,chicas!Continuemos asi hasta el final...no...¡Vayamos tan lejos como podamos! Hibiki:¡Bien,bien, el encore continua!...continúa ¿verdad? Harumi:Aah, de alguna manera..las voces se escuchan más bajas... Fans:¡Encore!¡Encore!¡Encore!¡Encore!¡Encore!¡Encore! Nanami:¡Eso no es suficiente!¡Con eso no hay manera de que vuelva a salir! Fans:¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE!¡ENCORE! Harumi:¡Hey,ya vamonos!Todos estan esperandonos... Hibiki:'''Tienes razón...entonces para responder al encore ¡Cambiemos nuestros trajes! ---------------- '''Hibiki:¿Que pasa con ustedes? Aún no se han cambiado, todos estan esperando, rápido, rápido. Harumi:¡Entendido!¡Bien, me iré rápido al escenario! Lily:¡No partas sola al escenario, Harumi! *las chicas tratan de cambiarse rapido* Sawako: ¡Ya estoy! Lily:Yo tambien Hibiki:¡Bien! Terminaron ¿verdad?¡Entonces, en la presentación de hoy les mostraremos a todos lo mejor de nosotras! Shion:Desde ahora comienza el verdadero clímax SPICA STELLAR & ALI LIVE 2 Meganee:'''Por favor escanee sus conjuntos, también puede escanear los Tickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Si tienen energias para continuar den el mejor live que puedan. (Secret Tiara Set Coord ) '''Hibiki: Secret Tiara I Coord Nanami: Secret Tiara L Coord Harumi: Secret Tiara A Coord Lily: Secret Tiara Auva Coord Sawako: Secret Tiara Heze Coord Shion: Secret Tiara Zaniah Coord --------------------------------- La La La Star Hoshi o koete HAATO hibike itsuka egaite mirai made Kyou mo omoikiri hashaide waratte Watashitachi no sekai ga mawari hajimeru Souzou yori mo kitto koudou ga ichiban Min'na de mita kibou ni chikadzukitai yo Datte kirakira mabushii sono egao ga Nando datte yuuki takusan kuretan dane ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ Making Drama Switch On! TOKIMEKI Spica Stellar Starlight Triangle Super Cyalume Change ⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆ La La Star Hoshi o koete HAATO hibike Motto takaku tonde sono saki made kyuujoushou itsuka...itsuka kitto sono yume ga Kanae! Wtashitachi no POWER de! Categoría:Spica Stellar/Live Categoría:Amour Lune Ingénieux Live Categoría:Live Categoría:Harumi Live Categoría:Nanami Live Categoría:Hibiki Live Categoría:Lily/Live Categoría:Shion/Live Categoría:Sawako/Live